Power of Persuasion by BellaRukia
by Sariniste
Summary: How simple it was to dominate her. How amusing it was, to make her feel like a woman and unforgettable when in fact she was simply another piece in his brilliant game of chess. He would seduce her again until Orihime was left with no choice but to believe. Translation of AiHime story "Poder de persuasión" by BellaRukia. Spoilers from chap. 616-617, lemon, sadomasochism, dub-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Power of Persuasion Ch 1**

 _By BellaRukia_

 _Translated by_ _ **Sariniste**_ _and_ _ **BellaRukia**_ _on 19 June 2015_

 _ **Summary:**_ _How simple it was to dominate her. How amusing it was, to make her feel like a woman and unforgettable when in fact she was simply another piece in his brilliant game of chess. He would seduce her again until Orihime was left with no choice but to believe, once more, that he needed her. Translation of AiHime story "Poder de persuasi_ _ón" by BellaRukia. Spoilers from chapters 616-617, lemon, sadomasochism, dub-con. Two-shot._

XxXxXxX

 _ **A/N: BellaRukia** recently asked me for permission to translate my story "The Observer Effect" into Spanish and it led me to visit her profile page. There I found she has been posting new AiHime stories inspired by Aizen's return to the manga, including a gorgeous and sexy story titled "Power of Persuasion" (in Spanish)._

 _I google-translated "Power of Persuasion" and found it intriguing, so I asked her if she wanted me to help her translate it into English. So we are doing a collaborative project (since I don't speak Spanish and she is not a native speaker of English) and have produced a translation in two chapters._

XxXxXxX

It felt so warm, so gratifying to touch her skin again. It was so pleasurable to once more enthrall her gaze, to force her eyes, wide open and delightfully filled with fear, to become the receptacle of everything he desired, to reveal to her all of his dark and sinister joy at attaining freedom. The palm of his hand stroked an arc over her skin, from her cheek to her soft, childish throat, and paused at the trembling lips taut as stone. The lips that still retained the trace of his rapacious and cruel mouth.

"It's been a while, Orihime."

That deep, gravelly voice, at once suggestive and terrifying – she shuddered to hear it again. The voice that had murmured compliments she desperately wanted to forget. She trembled as Sousuke Aizen embraced her. She couldn't move, enmeshed in his arms, so hot, so cold.

Her hair had grown longer. Her face more angular and less childish. Curved waist, shoulders and arms delicately solid. The same intoxicating curve of throat, the same maddening breathing. The long, long hair that drove him to ecstasy as it clung to her skin.

It had been a very long time since Aizen had gazed upon Orihime Inoue.

Embracing her constituted an act of hypocrisy that Orihime never remarked. Because it was so beautiful, so ineffable to feel his heat and strength in an embrace that had always brought her pleasure; the pleasure of feeling protected, the illusion of being specially indispensable and essential for someone as dominant as him. She never said no to him, and Aizen remembered very well how she had always surrendered.

He would never forget how Orihime parted her legs without being asked, nor the times she snuggled against his chest, spent, after he had taken her several times in one night. Nor had he forgotten that one of those nights he had promised her he would come for her, no matter what, to claim her as his own once he ruled Soul Society. No doubt she believed him, because, now, lost in the Rukongai woods, she was feeling the unmistakable reiatsu of the one who had proclaimed his ownership approaching.

"You were my princess, do you remember?" he murmured, looking into her eyes and stroking her chin.

He had made her a woman; he had taken her as his prisoner in Las Noches and into the grip of his relentless thirst for possession.

His freedom had been conditionally granted by Shunsui Kyoraku before he effected his masterful escape from his bonds. Those idiots. Incompetents. Had they forgotten with whom they were dealing? Were they really so obtuse that they did not realize he was above them all, that he was far beyond god? It was all too easy to fool the newly appointed Captain-Commander. It was entertaining to imagine the bunglers of the Central 46 mocking his supposed confinement.

Yes, it was amusing. Aizen chuckled, imagining how he would kill each of them. It would be very easy.

"Aizen… sama," Orihime's voice was silenced by an abrupt and soft kiss he placed on her stiff lips. He would enflame her, intimidate her.

How simple it was to dominate her. How diverting it was, to make her feel like a woman and unforgettable when in fact she was simply another piece in his brilliant game of chess. He would seduce her again, he would slowly humiliate her once again until Orihime was left with no choice but to believe, once more, that he needed her.

Of course it was for something less evil than massacring the whole Shinigami race. Of course it was for something able to redeem him in the endless course of souls. It was easy to manipulate her faith.

But no, Aizen-sama didn't have such feelings for her. Nor towards anyone.

"Orihime, I need you to come with me."

Her throat pulsed as she swallowed. She had forgotten how frightening it was to be at his mercy.

But she could not succumb to his plans again. She could not let herself be swayed by his eloquence at a time like this. Yasutora was missing, and Orihime had to find him at all costs. Before Kurosaki…

"I can't," Inoue said with trembling determination. "I'm sorry."

Did she really think that she would be able to refuse him for such a stupidly noble reason?

It was always the same. Humans were so predictable.

He took her hands with an attitude of surrender and patience. He looked into her eyes quietly but without sweetness.

"Come with me, Orihime."

It was terrifying to hear the command. But it was then that Orihime truly comprehended that the man in front of her was indeed Sousuke Aizen.

And it was then that she wondered how it was possible that he was free. And worse, at a time like this. Would everything be lost? Would Aizen collude with the Quincies to finish off the Soul Society once and for all?

But in truth, she had no time to consider such questions. Her duty was to find Yasutora, even if Aizen killed her for trying.

"I'm sorry," Orihime repeated, clenching her fists and inhaling deeply. "I… I can't."

Suddenly she gasped loudly. Aizen's face was a few inches from her own. But all semblance of kindness was gone; he had grabbed her by her neck and thrown her against the trunk of a tree.

Seeing her so weak and unprotected raised an almost uncontrollable craving within him, to allow himself to lose control. She was beautiful, and had grown more so. He found her outfit curiously unpleasant, but he could not deny that the soft swell of her breasts aroused him.

She was running out of air and her mortality was visible in her eyes. He could kill her in a moment and savor her fall at his feet. It would be splendid that his princess died to glorify him.

But he would not; he still needed her for so many things…

Orihime tried to break free, but her strength was nothing in comparison to his. He could crush her in the blink of an eye.

"Pl-Please…" she stammered, choking.

"Orihime. For what purpose do your body and soul exist?" He eased his grip on her throat just enough so she could answer, his expression as calm as ever.

Orihime refused to respond. She would fight till the end against Aizen's intentions, although that end would come just one second too late. She remembered the exquisite torture of resisting him without saying a word, followed by the sweet reward of submission. He would make her suffer again only to console her in his excruciatingly passionate and devastating way.

His gaze overwhelmed her. He was still the same after all; nothing had changed. How many times had she had to kiss his neck, and chest, and to kiss any part of his body he demanded, even in front of the Arrancar women who later blamed her and sought her out to hurt her. She still had to do whatever he commanded. It was the will of Aizen-sama.

"Tell me, Orihime," Aizen repeated in his deep and powerful voice. "For what purpose do your body and soul exist?"

"They exist…" Orihime took a deep breath and let her arms fall to her sides. "For Aizen-sama and his will."

He smirked. Finally, he released her and began to kiss her vigorously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Power of Persuasion Chapter 2**

 _By BellaRukia_

 _Translated by_ _ **Sariniste**_ _and_ _ **BellaRukia**_ _on 23 June 2015_

XxXxXxX

He slammed her against the tree and began to kiss her neck.

"Now tell me, Orihime. Where do you want me to kiss you?" Orihime felt suffocated, enveloped by his sudden brutality. She said nothing as he stroked her hair and lightly rubbed her bare shoulders.

All at once, she asked, panting, "Why does Aizen-sama need me to go with him?"

"A king is not a king without his queen," he responded. "You have a power I need to realize my goals." He untied the sash of her hakama with the forcefulness she recalled all too well.

"M-My power… is useless for Aizen-sama's purposes…" she objected, starting to become aroused as her clothes fell away. "I wasn't even helpful in the Spirit King's palace."

"The power of the Spirit King is not compatible with human powers," he countered as he tossed aside her clothes. "You fail to understand the magnitude of the forces in play. That's why you have to give me your power so I can end the Spirit King, Orihime."

Orihime tensed as she felt his manhood hardening against her buttocks. It was rough but at the same time stimulating; it was shamefully pleasant to feel him against her. Although she could not really give him powers, she needed to understand why they were useful for him. But she knew well that Sousuke Aizen would not give her that kind of explanation even if she died for his own cause. She felt his avid hands moving toward her belly; she was becoming wet and praying for it all to be over soon.

"The King…" Orihime stammered. "He's…"

"He's not dead," the shinigami said, dropping his impeccable black hakama. "I'm pleased to see you're still naïve, Orihime." He was delighted as she helplessly increased the pace of her panting. "I know it's tempting to believe the boy you love has strength enough to tear down the lynchpin of the worlds in a blink of an eye." He pulled hard on her long hair, causing her pain, and spoke softly in her ear. "It's impossible for Ichigo Kurosaki to assassinate the King. Do not set him on the pedestal where I belong, Orihime."

To have been in prison and cut off from civilization had not disturbed him at all. Nor did it bother him to have spent such a long time without the warmth of a woman. He didn't need women, they were far from his aspirations and thoughts, but how satisfying it was to always be able to count on an Orihime…

He licked one of his fingers so he could wet the intimate parts of his eternal prisoner. When he glimpsed the blush on her cheeks and felt the urgency between her legs he entered her.

Orihime shuddered. But she couldn't help enjoying it in silence.

He smiled, delighted. It was fascinating that under that naïveté she could not help wanting more of him. He knew that despite her embarrassment and her tears, despite her crying over her beloved friends, it always felt like heaven to her.

"You can't deny," he whispered in an overly sweet voice, "that you like this."

But she didn't reply.

"Say it, Orihime," he insisted. "Say you remember how it feels. Admit to me you spent every night remembering how exciting it was to be with me. Or didn't you believe I would be back for you?"

He yanked her hair and neck and kissed her ear with his tongue as he penetrated her more deeply.

"Smile. You like this."

He covered her mouth so her cries would not be heard throughout the woods. He had entered her from behind, causing her much pain. If there was something Sousuke Aizen liked it was causing pain and enjoying it, but what pleased him most was when his partner reveled in the same obscene and masochistic liturgy. She could wail and moan, but in fact he knew she was rejoicing. It was always the same with her; she couldn't lie to him.

Besides, on those nights when they lay together in Las Noches, how many times had she thrown herself into his arms, disconsolate, after he had exhausted her by using the powers of the Hougyoku to consume her? Sousuke Aizen didn't concern himself with childishness when it was time to play.

He possessed her urgently and she moaned. But not with the same attitude of surrender that long ago she had shown to Aizen-sama. She allowed herself to take pleasure from and relive those infernal games but only to wait for an opening that would let her escape and look for Yasutora. She was not fifteen anymore; she would no longer passively wait for her friends to save her. This time, it was she who would save them.

She wished it would have been as easy as that. The power of persuasion that Sousuke Aizen exerted on her was insurmountable.

She tried to break free but he stopped her.

"I have not yet finished," he insisted, grasping her tightly. "You still haven't admitted you're mine. Say it, Orihime."

She tried to speak in between gasps, even though she didn't want to make that dreadful statement again.

"Now," he ordered, and he threw her to the ground and entered her from the front, excruciatingly slowly, gripping her wrists with painful force. "Who owns you—?"

"Aizen-sama," Orihime gasped, breathless. "My owner … is Aizen-sama."

She closed her eyes to avoid seeing his face, his expression of vile and ruthless satisfaction that she wanted to forget forever. She closed them, trying to keep her mind blank, but it was impossible. It was absurd to pretend that she was not able to sense his monstrous and unmistakable presence. The memory of it was sharp and caustic, and her mind filled with dread. It was curious to be deathly afraid of him while at the same time burning with intense pleasure beneath him. Orihime could never forget how abominable it felt to be the property of Sousuke Aizen.

And he was very sure of it. There was no room for doubt.

XxXxXxX

He placed Kyouka Suigetsu against her throat as soon as the girl recovered consciousness. The sharp edge of the blade promised a thrilling death.

"What…?"

"Do not ask questions. Dress yourself and follow me." The most pleasurable aspect of spending half an hour observing her while she slept, recovering her energy, was knowing that when she woke up, she would be completely at his mercy. He would force her to do everything he commanded and she would be unable to refuse him anything. Because Orihime Inoue had always been under Sousuke Aizen's dominion.

She put on the bizarre outfit designed by Kisuke Urahara and waited for Aizen's next command. She had resigned herself to the fact that she could never outwit the man, that it had been foolish to believe she had ever had a chance to escape from his hands. She felt the cold steel point slide down into the space between her breasts, and she inhaled sharply.

"Do not try anything foolish," he threatened. "I doubt it's necessary to warn you that you will have less than a second of regret before this sword pierces your chest."

He watched her swallow with terror, and he liked it.

"Central 46 will find me soon. I am unable to hide my reiatsu," he remarked, frowning. "I admit it was not easy to free myself from the seals they put on me."

Orihime kept silent, afraid to look down at the point of the blade resting in the valley between her breasts.

"Don't be afraid," the shinigami ordered. "You will not die, since you will do exactly as I command." He drew his sword slowly away from her body, stroked her cheek and spoke with compassion. "If we don't keep the sun shining, we'll inevitably be sad." He embraced her, sincerely, warmly.

Orihime's body remained inert. Suddenly she wondered if Aizen had murdered anyone before meeting her. Impossible… No. It wasn't impossible.

However, a single thought burned in her mind as his embrace tightened on her shoulders.

 _She had touched the unreleased form of Kyouka Suigetsu._

But that, of course, was part of Sousuke Aizen's plan.

~END~

 **A/N:** Thanks to **Kennedy, yoruyoseihime, the boulevard, ashley-crowley-10, Avalami, Mymina, angeldevil11, Azure Shine, Deathr0ses, Midnight Lost, kabusakuGirl, Daikatsu-Ren The Great Ruler,** and **UNTensaZangetsu** for your kind reviews or faves! BellaRukia and I appreciate your support of her story.

Please let us know if you'd like more along these lines.


End file.
